


Good Son

by orphan_account



Series: The Pit Bull Series [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is mean to the dogs, M/M, Past Animal Abuse mentioned, Tommy yells at Damian, Veterinarian AU, dog au, pit bull au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's son Damian is saying for the summer, but things aren't going as smoothly as he might have hoped. Damian isn't pleasant to Tommy or the dogs, but what happens when he goes a bit too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



“Ohmygosh he’s soooooo cute!!!”

Dick zoomed into the living room. Jason and Tim trotted behind him. 

Ugh, another freaking puppy. 

“Don’t get attached, he’ll be gone in a—” Jason froze. 

That wasn’t a puppy. 

-

There had been a lot of anticipation in the house, and Jason had no idea why. He decided to ignore it, lying upside-down in front of the fan Bruce had set up for him. He watched Bruce and Tommy run to and fro moving things in the house. Dick ran after them springing up, and generally getting in the way. Tim ran after Dick tripping over the mutt when Dick would come to a sudden stop. The Border Collie pup had grown more into his long lanky limbs and was still trying to coordinate with Dick being smaller than him, and he still had more growing to do. Jason was exhausted just watching them all. 

It was the beginning of summer, and hot as hell. Things had just finally started calm down. Dick’s leg had healed beautifully and Tim had settled in. 

At first Jason had hated the Border Collie pup. Now he was a tolerated irritation who Jason was secretly very fond of, he’d never tell Tim that—although his affections were obvious. Dick seemed to adopt the little puppy as his own, and went about teaching him everything there was to know about everything. The pup was usually pleased by this, but sometimes tried to argue with Dick about better ways to do things that he had learned at his fancy school. Kids these days.

It was good the puppy was around actually. As much as he loved chasing Dick, the mutt had too much energy to keep up with, even when it was so damn hot! Now Tim could distract him, and Jason could watch and go in for a chase when he felt like it. 

Dick bounded up to him. “This is so exciting!”

“You don’t even know what’s going on,” Jason snorted. Dick did a quick little circle around Jason and the fan.

“I know, but it’s fun!” the little dog pranced.

“I think someone’s coming to visit,” Tim joined them, “They keep saying ‘Damian.’” 

“What’s a Damian?” Jason asked.

“Another human!?!?” Dick sprang, doing a backflip and another circle around them. Dick adored people. Jason really didn’t get the appeal. He saw humans as violent, cruel monsters with only three exceptions: Bruce, Tommy and Ma Kent. At first he didn’t like Ma Kent, but she gave him homemade biscuits and belly rubs so she got a pass. Not to mention she would bring over Kon, the black lab pup that Tim liked. The two puppies would go out to the yard and play and it would give Jason and Dick private time for cuddles and chases. Ma Kent was definitely a good girl. 

Jason grunted in annoyance, “I don’t want another human. Two is enough.” 

“No! But Bruce and Tommy are always busy with downstairs business, and when they’re not they’re licking, thisisgreatmaybeDamianwillwanttoplay.” 

“Jason.” 

Jason’s head came up at the sound of his name. Bruce had said it, but he wasn’t looking at him. He seemed to be talking to Tommy. They were staying stuff (that wasn’t about food, cuddles, treats or flattery so Jason didn’t really pay attention), but they said his name over and over. 

“What are they talking about?” Jason asked in annoyance.

“You,” Dick answered brightly.

“Yeah, I got that part, Dickie.”

“Something about you and Damian,” Tim said. He really did pay more attention than Dick and him. 

Jason gave an annoyed groan. 

“Whatever, it’s too fucking hot.”

-

It was nerve wracking. 

He had been so damned relieved that Bruce wasn’t cheating on him, and everything was okay again, that he had forgotten how easily he had agreed to Damian staying with them for the summer.

Bruce had a kid, something Bruce was still marveling at, and Tommy wasn’t sure where he fit in to this cozy picture. He was Bruce’s partner/boyfriend/lover/whatever you want to call him. He was a big part of Bruce’s life… he was, before news of this long lost son, arguably the biggest part of Bruce’s life.

“I’m not supposed to feel jealous, right?” He asked Jason. He was lying on a deckchair with a beer in the backyard Jason was flopped upside down beside him. He was lazily watching Tim and Dick play tug-a-war, which amounted to Tim dragging Dick around the yard when he refused to let go of the rope. 

Jason grunted as Tommy rubbed his belly. 

“I mean, alright, it’s not like anything’s changed between us because of the kid. In fact we’re in better shape emotionally than we’ve ever been. We’re finally listening to each other— Jesus I sound like I’m still in high school…aaaaand I’m talking to a dog…”

Jason snorted as if offended. 

“Well, you are. But maybe you get it. Dickie suddenly has a younger man and less time for you, right?”

Dick tripped over a forgotten chew toy and finally let go of the rope. Tim barked in triumph and went to nose at Dick checking if he was alright. 

Jason yawned.

“Ah… maybe you’re fine with having more time on your paws…”

It was weird being jealous of a kid. Bruce had plenty of room in his heart for both of them, right?

“Bruce made the guest bedroom into a little boy’s dream. Dinosaurs, space ships, Superman… you’re not listening to me, are you?”

Jason snored softly.

“You’re a dog.” 

-

Everything led up to this moment. Tommy stood a ways back and Bruce opened the door.

There was Talia Al Ghul and the kid. 

No doubt he was Bruce’s son. Damian was Bruce’s spitting imagine of when he was that age.

Dick ran into the room giving whines of excitement, but came to a full stop at Bruce’s feet wagging his tail excitedly. Tim and Jason came in after. Tim was unsure. He always had a pause when strangers came into the main house. 

The air was tense. 

Jason froze. After a beat he started growling softly, completely on edge.

“He’s shy around strangers,” Tommy said quickly before anyone else could speak. He quickly went to Jay and caught him by the collar leading him into the kitchen.

“It’s okay boy, it’s fine, I’m not really ready for this either. 

Jason calmed down and licked Tommy’s hand questioningly. 

“It’s okay, Pretty Boy,” Tommy reassured, “We’ll introduce you when the ex leaves.” 

-

Tim assessed the tensions pulling between the humans (and dogs) in the room. Dick was trying very hard to stay still, he was so excited. Tim on the other hand was very cautious. He didn’t like strangers in the main house until there were proper introductions. Bruce and the strange lady were extremely on edge with each other, but Tim didn’t smell any aggression, just the smell of—

Oh.

Tim glanced to Tommy, but he had left the room to look after Jason. 

Bruce and the lady spoke at some length with repeating words like ‘Damian’ ‘Dogs’ and ‘Summer.’ 

The puppy human had a very neutral look on his face that Tim couldn’t read, he reminded him of Bruce when Bruce was upset--

OH!

He looked at the little human then between Bruce and the lady and compared smell.

Ohhhhh. 

Tim, although confused about Bruce having a mate that wasn’t Tommy tentatively gave one or two wags. 

There were a few mentions of ‘Tommy,’ from Bruce, but Talia shook her head negatively. A huge bag was passed to Bruce and then the door was closed. The puppy human remained, still looking neutral. 

He said something, the first words he had said during the entire exchange. 

Tim trotted up in front of the little human and stuck out his paw. It was a trick he had learned at school. It was very ‘polite,’ and humans were always impressed when he did it on meeting for the first time.

The puppy human—Damian’s expression went from neutral to disgusted. 

Tim looked up lifting his paw up a little higher expectantly. 

“Bad dog!” the boy said vehemently. 

Tim stumbled back in surprise. What had he done wrong!? The boy made a threatening gesture, and Tim suddenly remembered when the evil man broke into his Dad’s house and he panicked and ran off to the safety of the kitchen. 

-

The door clicked shut behind them. Damian felt a swirl of different feelings. This was his father, the man that mother had always admired and loved, but rather than living up to his full potential he was a vet in the countryside with his—

With someone who wasn’t Mother. 

Father was staring down at him; he had a neutral look on his face that Damian couldn’t read. The silence was uncomfortable between them. Mother had told Father all the essential things about his care and then left as quickly as she could without any pleasantries. She declined at the offer to meet Elliot. Damian knew, although she hadn’t meant for him to know, that she had Mr. Elliot inspected by a private detective. She knew everything she wanted to know about Thomas Elliot. 

Mother hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear to learn from his father and that she would be back before he knew it. 

Then she was gone. 

“I thought you’d be taller,” Damian said, breaking the silence. 

The little black dog at Father’s side was looking up at his master waiting to be released from the stay command, but the—

It was a ridiculous looking dog. All lanky legs. It came up right in front of him, interrupting his meeting with Father, and stuck out its paw. 

He gave it an angry look but the mutt wouldn’t move. 

It lifted its paw higher, tilting its head expectantly. 

“BAD DOG,” He told it. It scampered off with a dumb look on its face. 

“Damian!” His father’s face shifted from neutral to incredulousness and a bit of anger. The little black dog took off after the stupid one and he and his father were alone for the first time. 

-

Jason felt bad. He was usually okay with strangers now, but there was so much negative energy in the room he thought the new humans might have been there to hurt his family. Tommy rubbed his head and said soothing words. Just as they were ready to go back, Tim came running into the kitchen whining unhappily. 

Jason went on guard again. Now he regretted acting out and being pulled into the kitchen. What if they had hurt his puppy?!

Dick followed close behind going up to Tim and licking his face, “Shh, shh, it’s okay Timmy, you’re alright.”

“I am NOT a bad dog!” Tim barked angrily then whined again. His feelings were obviously very hurt.

“No, you’re a very good dog. You’re the most obedient, clever dog I know. It’s okay Timmy,” Dick said continuing to lick his him comfortingly.

“What happened?” Jason came over standing next to the smaller dogs protectively. Tommy was petting Tim looking concerned as well.

“He—he!!” Tim was beside himself.

“He shamed Timmy!” Dick exclaimed, “Like Tim had done something wrong.” 

Jason’s ears perked up, and he heard Bruce and smaller steps make their way toward the kitchen. Jason quickly put himself in front of Dick and Tim showing his teeth. 

-

Tommy looked on in surprise. Tim was definitely spooked. The other dogs rallied around him, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed watchful Alfred ready to jump in as needed. 

Jason suddenly stepped over the other dogs, and placed himself in front of them snarling as Bruce and the mini-Bruce walked in.

“Jason, stand-down,” Bruce ordered firmly. Jason gave low growls, but he backed off, pushing back toward Dick and Tim. He didn’t move his eyes from the boy. 

The ten-year-old didn’t look concerned at all. He kept a bored expression as if the angry Pit Bull was of little concern. 

“He’s not good around new people,” Bruce explained, “He was abused as a puppy, so he needs patience.” 

Damian frowned, “If he was defective why didn’t you just put him down?” 

“What?” Tommy said sharply. His hands shook in complete anger. How dare that little brat…

“Damian, this is Tommy my…” Tommy had to admit the hesitation hurt just a little, “Partner,” Bruce finished. He was attempting to push past the bad impressions, but Damian was hostile from the get go, and there was no faster way to earn Tommy’s wrath than picking on his dogs.

Damian didn’t acknowledge Tommy. He was glaring down at the three dogs. Dick barked getting antsy from all the tension. He pushed at Jason and Tim and the three dogs left the kitchen, unwilling to share space with the angry boy. Tommy wasn’t very willing to share his space either.

He reminded himself that this was Bruce’s son. This meant the world to him. 

“Hello, Damian,” he ground out. 

-

They paced around the living room unsure what to do with the intruder in their house. Dick was fretting over Timmy and Jason was fretting in general. The strange human pup had stirred so much up in their little family in so short a time. 

And then Tim said it:

“I don’t care if he is Bruce’s puppy, he’s mean and terrible,” Tim whined. 

“Puppy!?” The other two barked. Tim curled sullenly onto their bed and dropped his head down. “They have the same markings and smells.” 

“OH!” Dick jumped around not quite sure what to do with the information, “But Bruce is good! And he’s Tommy’s.”

“That’s not Tommy’s puppy,” Jason grumped. 

“Right,” Tim agreed. “He belongs to the green eyed lady.” 

“Talia,” Dick growled. “I don’t like her.” That was surprising, Dick liked everyone. 

“You know her? She seems familiar…” Jason mumbled. He remembered green pitying eyes looking down at him a few times after his fights, food in her hands. He had growled savagely trying to scare her away, but she wasn’t afraid. She was gentle and nice, but she went away in the end. 

“She puppy-napped me once!” Dick exclaimed pulling Jason out of the memories, “Her and her Dad. I don’t like them,” He repeated. He went to go curl up by Tim, who was obviously still depressed at being called bad for no good reason. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone kidnap you,” Jason decided. He went down and collapsed on the two of them. Tim grunted, he might have grown up a little, but Jason was still the heaviest. Dick wriggled to get into a more comfortable position. 

-

He went straight into the room he would be staying for the duration of the summer. He felt the friction between himself and Elliot, and he didn’t care. In fact it was better if Elliot didn’t like him. He didn’t want to pretend that they were a happy family. Elliot was an intruder. Something blocking his Mother from being with the one she loved, and stopped him from having a complete family. He sneered at all the dinosaurs and spaceships. They didn’t understand him at all. 

His thoughts went back to the dogs. The stupid things. They were what Father had in place of himself. It seemed like both of the adults treated them like their children. That was pathetic and insulting. He was better than them. The fact that both his Father and Elliot got angry at his behaviour toward the Border-Collie was infuriating.

The old cat was watching him. He glared at it, “Shoo you bag of bones!” 

The cat didn’t scamper like he had wanted. It smoothly jumped out the window, not bothered at all. He had the feeling it was calling him a brat. He got up and slammed the window shut so it couldn’t get back in. 

-

The day started out normally. Tommy was up first making breakfast and the dogs were happily curled on their bed. 

“It’s late, Tim, get Bruce.” 

Tim sprang up excitedly. Tommy watched as he ran to their bedroom and started barking, probably bouncing on the other vet. Tommy smirked… until Tim jogged back out looking like he was on a mission. He hopped up to the counter, took the keys in his mouth and headed back to the bedroom.

“BRUCE!” Tommy yelled, “YOU CAN’T TELL TIM TO GET KEYS EVERY TIME YOU WANT TO STAY IN BED.” 

He followed Tim to the bedroom. Tim sat obediently holding the keys waiting for Bruce to take them. The Border-Collie loved getting keys. Usually it meant that they would be going for a walk. Bruce sometimes took advantage of that and used it to buy him some time when he wanted to sleep in. 

Bruce was starting to snore again. Damn late riser. Tommy huffed. He bent down and took the keys from Tim, “Good boy, Timmy.”

Tim brightened, and pranced back to the living room to wake up the other two dogs. 

Tommy was about to shake him awake, but thought better of it. It had been a long uneasy day yesterday. Damian spent the whole time in his room, and when it was dinner he refused to eat what they served saying it tasted foul. The little brat kept bugging Tim with small aggressive gestures. Putting food in front of his nose and snatching it away. Dick hovered on the edge of things, he seemed completely uncertain about what he was supposed to do other than to defend Timmy at all cost. They kept Jason baby gated in the living room and he rumbled at being left out of food time. 

After a poor dinner, Damian headed straight into his room without another word. Tommy could see Bruce was hurt, annoyed, angry, but he was trying to bottle it like he usually did. Tommy was open with how he felt about the little monster, and they had a fight. 

He sighed. It ended with Bruce saying he understood Tommy’s feelings, but this was a son, couldn’t he give him a chance?

So Tommy promised to behave.

He turned, he’d let Bruce sleep another half hour. When he headed back towards the kitchen Damian was there with a piece of bread in his mouth. Dick was on his back toes spinning around. Bruce called it dancing. Damian watched with interest at the dog’s trick. Tim was in the corner growling lowly. Jason was still in the living room, but the baby gate was down.

“What are you doing?” Tommy snapped, forgetting about his promise in an instant. He quickly put the baby gate back in place, “There’s a reason that’s there you know!” He locked it in place. Jason looked up at him with a sad expression.

“I know pretty boy, but you’re not ready to deal with the b—Damian,” Tommy corrected himself. “Hell,” he whispered softly, “I’m not ready to deal with him either.” 

“The reason it’s there is because that dog is dangerous, and should probably be euthanized,” Damian said unconcerned as he bit into more bread, “Right?”

“No, it’s because he spooks easily because people like—because bad people hurt him when he was a puppy,” He would be calm, he would explain. He would ignore Damian’s gruesome tenth grade vocabulary. 

“I just wanted to play with the dogs,” Damian said, not a drop of innocence in his tone, “You said I should get along with them. This one has promise,” He gestured at Dick who had gone back down to a sitting position. 

“He was distracting you from Tim,” Tommy’s eyes narrowed. He could see that Tim was disturbed. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Damian snapped, “He’s a stupid dog that does stupid things. If you don’t correct an animal’s behaviour it will keep doing it.” 

“Come on, Timmy, you can spend time with Jason,” he couldn’t win with this kid. He was a little ball of hate that had already made up his mind about Tommy and his little family. 

He lifted Tim over the baby gate. Jason sniffed at him and nudged him. They both sat watching the kitchen, maybe fearing for Tommy and Dick. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” He turned to Damian. The boy crammed the rest of the bread in his mouth and scooped up Dick. Dick squeaked in surprise and wriggled in the boy’s arms at the awkward way he held him. Damian turned and headed straight back to his room. The other dogs barked frantically and the door slammed shut.

-

Jason howled as he watched the evil puppy human take Dick away. He was reminded of when he was younger and Tommy and Bruce would do it to teach him not to bark and whine when he was alone, but this was different! Dick was being dog-napped! Jason had promised to protect him and not let it happen again. Tim frantically barked beside him. He knew firstpaw how rotten the small human could be. 

“BROOOOOOOOOOSE,” The both howled. Tommy looked like he was about to follow Damian and rescue Dick, but then Bruce appeared looking tried and cranky. The adult humans barked at each other. Eventually their tones softened. Bruce approached. He reached down and gave them both pets, but it didn’t alleviate their worry about Dick. 

“It’s alright Jason, it’s alright Tim. Good boys, good boys,” Bruce muttered, and then said something that sounded reassuring about Dick. They both calmed down. Jason started pacing through the living room, not sure what to do with all his energy. He was tempted to leap over the gate and scratch at the door to the demon’s bedroom so he could rescue Dick, but he knew Bruce and Tommy wouldn’t like that. Tim had flopped himself on their bed.

“He’s gonna hurt Dick,” he whimpered. 

-

He placed the little black mutt down on the floor. He immediately made a bee-line to the door, starting to scratch at it.

“No, bad,” Damian chided. The mutt whined, but stopped scratching. Father had trained the animals well. The mutt sat looking pleadingly at the door. 

“I refuse to refer to you by your stupid name,” Damian told him. Really, he knew his Father got the mutt at a two-bit circus, but why didn’t he change his name? He ran his eyes over the mutt. It was a small dog, almost completely black with blue eyes. Damian could make out a chevron of gray on his chest that wasn’t apparent in dim light. The people that owned him before were called the Flying Graysons. That was good enough. 

“Grayson, come,” he ordered. 

The dog perked up at the ‘come’ command, but was confused at the name. 

“Grayson,” he repeated letting his frustration show, “Come!” 

Grayson sprang up and cautiously approached. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Damian muttered. When he was close enough Damian carefully patted his head. Grayson still seemed unsure, but, he couldn’t help but wiggle his tail. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Damian stayed silent. 

He was happy to see it wasn’t Elliot. His father stood looking a little rough from sleep in his pajamas and bathrobe. 

“It’s breakfast.”

“I ate already.” 

“You can’t just eat bread, Damian.” 

“Better than the food Elliot cooks,” Damian said. He noted Grayson’s tail was wagging more now that his father was in the room. 

“Don’t be rude. Why is Dick in here?”

“I’m bored, he’s amusing. Grayson, dance.” 

After a moment of hesitation at the incorrect name Grayson hopped up and spun around in a tight circle.

“You can play with Dick if you’re gentle,” His father seemed to decide to ignore the new name, “And if you eat breakfast at the table with us.” 

He wanted to say no. He could barely stand the sight of Elliot’s face, but he was actually quite hungry after skipping most of his dinner last night, and he was bored. 

And he felt a bit isolated. It was his first time away from Mother for so long. The little mutt’s enthusiasm was annoying, but … maybe not entirely unwelcome. 

-

The puppy human was a bit scary, but Dick was a brave dog. The puppy just needed to realize he was in a safe place. It was like with the dogs downstairs, and Jason and Tim. The puppy was lashing out in an unfamiliar place and his mommy was gone. 

And… Dick supposed even if it’s Talia, Damian would probably miss his mother. 

Damian was a lot like Bruce. Bruce always got grumpy when he was unsure of how to do something. If Dick was patient, perhaps Damian would mellow out a bit.

Dick padded beside Damian and sat at his feet at the breakfast table. Jason and Tim were against the gate.

“Dick, are you okay?” Jason demanded.

“Did he hurt you?” Tim asked. 

“No, I’m okay,” Dick answered touched at their concern, “I think he’s just scared.”

“He is not, he’s just horrible,” Tim growled. “You try to be nice, and he calls you a bad dog!” 

“But remember when you and Jay first met? You said things you regret now too, right?” 

Tim whined, and glanced at Jason, “Yeah, I guess… as long as he leaves me alone, then fine.” 

“Urgh, I want bacon too,” Jason said, distracted as bacon fell down in front of Dick’s face. 

-

Damian stuck his fork in the food, careful not to even touch it, and dropped Tommy’s perfectly made crisp bacon on the floor for Dick. Dick gobbled it up in an instant.

“Hey!” Tommy protested. 

“I don’t eat pig,” Damian glared, daring him to keep going. 

“Well, don’t feed it to the dog,” Tommy forced himself to try and channel his own parents… and then thought better of it and tried to channel Ma Kent instead. “It’s a waste of food.”

“Grayson looks skinny,” Damian shrugged, “I bet the fat dog eats all his food.” 

“Who’s ‘Grayson,” Tommy’s eyes narrowed. 

“Damian, are you a vegetarian? You should have told us,” Bruce’s firm voice said before they could argue. His tone left no room for protest.

“I eat Halal, and yes. In general I prefer not to eat the flesh of animals. I find it rather hypocritical in people that own pets.” 

“You could have said something about it,” Tommy said through gritted teeth. 

“I just did,” Damian crossed his arms, “You never asked my food preferences; you just put the plate in front of me and expected me to eat.” 

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He gave Bruce a look that clearly said: he’s yours, you do something. 

“You should apologise to Tommy for wasting food that he went to the trouble of making for you.” 

“Only if he apologises for trying to force unclean food on me.” 

Silence on both sides. Tommy wasn’t going to apologise. The brat could have said something at any time, and Tommy would have respected his food choices, but he didn’t and was making a big deal about it now for the sake of causing tension. 

No, Tommy wasn’t going to play that game. He refused. If Damian wanted to argue he wouldn’t allow it. He decided on another approach. 

“I’m sorry about that Damian,” Tommy smiled insincerely. “What would you like for breakfast? I can make it for you.” 

“-Tt- I can make toast myself.” 

“That’s fine,” Tommy said, “Do you want jam?”

“No…” Damian said suspiciously, waiting for Tommy to call him out on his shit behaviour. 

“What about eggs?”

“N—” Damian’s stomach growled. “Fine.” 

Bruce gave Tommy an appreciative look. Tommy went about furiously making the best eggs that kid had ever tasted knowing that he’d still complain about them. Bruce better get a handle on the fatherhood thing soon, Tommy’s tolerance couldn’t take this. 

After breakfast, without a thank-you, Damian stood up. 

“Grayson, come,” He ordered. The little mutt gave a glance at the other dogs and then followed Damian into his room. Tim looked disgusted with the whole affair and went to aggressively chew on a squeaky toy. Jason was staring longingly at where the bacon had dropped. 

“Grayson?” Tommy asked. 

Bruce shrugged and took a sip of coffee, “I think we need to choose our battles with him carefully.” 

-

Tommy didn’t particularly trust Damian home alone, but Bruce pointed out they were just downstairs if anything happened. Damian was a mature ten, and mostly seemed content to sulk in his room. Bruce added that giving him space might be a good idea right now. 

“I don’t like how he acts with the dogs.” 

“He gets along with Dick.” 

“Yeah, for now, but I told you I found him with the gate open, Jason right there. What if he had pulled something on him like he had on Tim? Jason might have snapped, and he would have been blamed for Damian’s actions—after being told Jason is skittish with new people.”

“I understand, Tommy,” Bruce said, “But he’s going to be here all summer, we need to start trusting him sometime. I’ll talk to him, let him know that bugging Jason isn’t alright.”

Tommy sighed, “It’s your choice, he’s your son, just don’t let him get away with shit. I know you want him to like you, but…it’s not worth it if he’s going to walk all over us, right?”

-

He was finally alone in the house. He was lying on his bed listening to the door to click shut. After his lecture with Father he felt annoyed at his lack of trust. Grayson was lying beside him watching him carefully.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Damian said. He rolled off the bed and went into the living room. The other two dogs were there. The Border-Collie instantly looked defensive. The Pit Bull only grunted. He gave a short annoyed whine when he couldn’t get at Grayson, and then flopped on his bed, upside-down. 

“Certainly a ferocious beast,” Damian rolled his eyes. Despite his father’s warning, he took down the baby gate and went in. Grayson happily trotted to the Pit Bull and licked his face, and then he sprang at the Border-Collie gulling him into a game of chase. Damian observed them from the couch. The mutt seemed to lift their spirits. 

Then he thought of a game. 

“Drake, Keys,” He said. He had noted his Father’s command to the Border-Collie just before he left. Drake (the name of his former owner), perked up at the order. He seemed suspicious. 

“Keys,” Damian repeated. 

Drake couldn’t help himself. He leapt into action running to the kitchen counter and bringing back the car keys. He wagged his tail, apparently excited now. 

He held the keys in front of Damian’s hand.

“Bad dog,” Damian told him. 

Drake dropped the keys, absolutely stricken. 

“You’re so stupid.” Damian got up and went to the other side of the room, leaving the fallen car keys. 

“Keys,” he ordered. 

Drake whined, but reluctantly picked them up. He went to Damian and held out the keys.

“Bad Dog.” Damian said again. 

Drake put his tail between his legs. He went into the kitchen, and refused to come at Damian’s order of ‘keys’ again. 

Damian denied feeling bad for the stupid dog. Grayson followed the Border-Collie into the kitchen, probably to baby it more. That left him alone with the Pit Bull. 

“You’re Elliot’s favourite, aren’t you, Todd?” Damian asked. He saw how the ginger man coddled the big dumb thing. “You’re just like him. Big, rude, stupid, lazy, uncouth. Do you know why I’m calling you Todd? It means fox. Foxes are pests. They get in and steal chickens and make a mess of things. You didn’t have an owner before, right? You were in an alley until Father found you. Probably not good enough to keep. Probably too lazy to be a proper guard dog.” 

Damian projected his anger towards Elliot onto Todd. 

“At least Drake knows some tricks, you’re useless aren’t you?” 

Todd seemed to realize Damian was talking to him. He looked up at him, sitting a little straighter, paying a bit more attention. 

“I bet you think I’ll feed you. Don’t think I didn’t catch the look you had when you saw that bacon.”

-

He didn’t know what Damian was talking about. He just went on and on talking to Jason. No mention of compliments, so Jason didn’t pay much attention, although he tried to look like he was listening since the puppy human had proven himself to be volatile. Poor Timmy, he didn’t deserve that. He had done what Damian had asked him. Jason couldn’t see where he had gone wrong. 

“Bacon,” Damian said.

Jason’s head snapped up. Bacon? 

It was followed by bad words. ‘Useless,’ ‘stupid,’ ‘bad,’ ‘unwanted.’ Jason didn’t get mad at those words. He got sad. He didn’t like those words. They made him think of the alley way. Aggression made him think of the ring, and the fighting, and the blood, but those words made him think of the alley and loneliness and starvation. A place without his family.

Damian suddenly had a cruel look on his face.

“Todd, come.” 

He must be talking to Jason, but he was using the wrong name. Jason came anyway knowing sometimes commands were followed by treats, and remembered the bacon Dickie had got earlier.

He followed Damian into the kitchen. Tim was under the table and growled as Damian passed.

“You shouldn’t go near him, he’ll trick you,” the puppy warned.

“It’s okay Timmy, it’s okay,” Dick said as he cuddled next to the pup. 

“Todd, come!” Damian repeated. Jason jogged over to him. He was at the fridge. The fridge was a good place. The human reached in and pulled out one of the packages. Bacon!

Jason wagged his tail. Maybe he would be rewarded after all!

Damian showed him the bacon. Jason kept his eyes on it, and followed it as Damian moved towards the backdoor that led to the stairs. The dog door had recently been nailed closed after a huge racoon had come in and got in a fight with Dick. Damian opened the door, and then threw the food. Jason took off. It had landed at the bottom of the stairs. He wagged his tail happily. Maybe Damian wasn’t so bad after all—

Then he heard the click of the door. 

He quickly swallowed down the bacon and went back up the stairs. He tilted his head. The door was closed. He scratched on the door, whining to get back in. It was hot outside. He’d rather be in the cool house with Dickie. 

“BAD DOG!!” 

He froze, and then redoubled his efforts at the door, trying to scratch. He was here, let him in. 

“BAD DOG!!”

He whined, they didn’t mean it, they had to let him back in, this was his home. They couldn’t lock him out. He kept scratching and crying, but the door didn’t open. Tommy and Bruce wouldn’t leave him out here. They would let him back in! In his panic and in the heat he forgot they had gone to the downstairs and weren’t in the main house. 

“BROOOOOOOOSE!!” He howled, “TOMMY!!!!!” 

He could hear Dick barking and scratching, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

His paws were starting to hurt as he kept scratching. The paint and some of the wood was peeling off, but the door still wouldn’t open. When he wanted back in, Bruce and Tommy always let him. They loved him. He was part of the family, he wasn’t a—

“SHOO!! BAD DOG!!”

He whimpered, no, no, no. He wanted back in. This was his home, he wanted to go home. 

-

Damian watched from the window as the Pit Bull continued to whine and scratch at the door. He felt a vicious satisfaction at that. Elliot’s stupid dog feeling the way Damian did. Trapped somewhere he didn’t want to be, isolated from the people he knew. 

Grayson barked in a panic when he heard the distress of the other dog. He went to the door and began scratching at it from the other side, looking to Damian to open the door. Instead Damian scooped up the mutt, who tried to squirm out of his arms. He put Grayson in his bedroom, and then went back to the kitchen. Now Drake was trying to pull at the board of wood that blocked the old dog door. Damian caught him by his collar and dragged him to the bathroom, locking him in. 

He went into his bedroom and forced Grayson to lie on his bed with him. He put on his ipod and turned it up to full blast, drowning out the sounds of the distressed dogs. 

-

He knew there was something wrong as soon as he opened the door. No happy barking dogs, no Dick zooming in to hop up and lick Bruce’s face. No Jason wagging his tail knowing it was dinner time. No Tim smartly sitting in front of Tommy to take the house keys and put them on the counter for him.

Tommy felt dread drop into his stomach. What did he do, what did that monster do to their dogs? He looked over at Bruce angrily. His partner’s face was tight and obviously angry as well. 

He heard Tim’s whine echo, and felt a bit of relief. He quickly went to the bathroom. Tim barked happily at being released, jumping on Tommy’s leg and licking his hand in thanks. 

“Damian!” Bruce yelled. He quickly went to the boy’s room and opened the door. Dick sped out leaping from the ground into Bruce’s arms licking his face ecstatically. Tommy followed. His heart beat was slowing down again. The brat had just locked them in. The dogs were fine. The little shit was just a little shit… but…

“Why was Tim locked in the bathroom?” Bruce demanded. Damian jerked up. He had headphones in his ears, and had obviously been dozing. He pulled out his headphones looking confused for a moment.

“Oh,” he muttered, “I wanted him out of the way, what time is it?” 

“Where’s Jason?”

-

Bruce looked back to his partner. Tommy’s voice was ice. His green eyes were narrowed and angry. He looked like he was doing everything he could to contain himself. 

Damian looked surprised, opened his mouth and closed it. The boy seemed caught out.

“I had meant to…” he began.

“WHERE. IS. JASON?” Tommy yelled. Bruce felt his own anger boil. Damian had been treating Tommy and the dogs, and even himself badly the past two days. That he could have done something to Jason—it was unacceptable, and it was cruel, and he didn’t want his son to be that way, but he also didn’t want Tommy yelling at his son.

“Calm down,” he said gruffly. Tommy gave his a swift glare before turning back to Damian. 

“He’s outside,” Damian shrugged, and took on an uncaring attitude. “You let your dogs go outside, right? He wanted outside, I let him outside.” 

Tommy was gone in an instant to check the back door. 

“We trusted you,” Bruce said. Damian looked surprised again, and uncomfortable.

“I—it’s fine, you said they go outside,” but it was obvious he knew he had done something wrong. Damian was a ten-year-old boy, but he knew the difference. He knew what was okay. There was nothing okay about this. 

“Bruce!!!” Tommy shouted, and the panic in his voice was clear. Bruce ran to Tommy’s side, still holding Dick. 

The back door was gouged with scratches. The back porch light reflected that there was a bit of blood. Jason would have had to scratch for hours for it to look this bad. 

Tommy was shaking as he ran his fingers down the ragged grooves. 

Bruce felt his stomach drop. He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, but his partner knocked it away angrily. He stomped back into the house to Damian’s room. 

“You little monster.” 

“You said he was allowed—”

“LOCKING AN INNOCENT ANIMAL OUTSIDE AND LETTING HIM PANIC AND CRY FOR HOURS WHILE HE SCRATCHES AT THE DOOR ISN’T ‘LETTING HIM OUTSIDE.’ YOU ACTIVELY TORTURED HIM. YOU HURT HIM, AND NOW HE’S GONE. HE’S LOST AND INJURED BECAUSE OF YOUR CRUELTY AND NEGLECT.” Tommy had approached the bed and stood over Damian. Bruce was afraid that Tommy might strike out. 

“Tommy, this isn’t—” Bruce began. 

“NO!” Tommy spun on him, “I PUT UP WITH A LOT OF THINGS, I PUT UP WITH HIS RUDE BEHAVIOUR AND HIS BRATINESS, AND THAT WAS FINE. HE CAN THINK WHAT HE WANTS ABOUT ME. BUT HE HURT MY FUCKING DOG.” 

Tommy took Damian by the shoulder, pulling him out of the bed. 

“Tommy!” Bruce roared protectively.

“I won’t hurt him, Bruce,” Tommy hissed as he pulled Damian towards the back door. Bruce could see his hold was firm, but not bruising. 

Tommy showed Damian the scratched up door. 

“This is what you did,” Tommy said softly, his rage absolute, “You locked him out here, he panicked, he tried to get back in, you ignored him actively. He was doing this for hours before he gave up. There’s blood.” 

Damian’s face went white.

-

Up until now he hadn’t… he hadn’t wanted to hurt the dog. He had just wanted… 

He had just wanted to scare it… which… which wasn’t fair of him at all. 

He didn’t think he had hurt him. He had meant to let him back in before his Father came home, but he hadn’t slept at all the previous night, and had fallen asleep. He stared at the scratched up door, guilt welling inside him. It was his fault.

“You little shit. You are in OUR house. We should fucking throw you out on the street, see how you like it.” 

“Tommy!” Father pulled Damian back, away from Elliot. Damian was too shocked to move away. 

“What? You’re taking his side? Fine, I get it, he’s your son. Guess what? Your son’s a psychopath and either he’s leaving or I am. Call his Mom, this isn’t going to work. I’m getting our dog back.” 

Elliot furious went down the stairs.

“Jason!” He called into the darkness. 

Damian felt cold. He felt his Father’s heavy hand on his shoulder and he was pulled back inside. 

He felt shame, and guilt, and he hadn’t meant for this to happen. He looked up. His father’s eyes were angry, disappointed, completely unsure. He didn’t know what to do about Damian. 

“He’s right,” His father said at last, “This isn’t working. It was too soon.”

“I didn’t—”

“You knew what you were doing when you locked him out. You tried to scare him on purpose. Tomorrow morning I’ll phone your mother. You can go home. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” 

He felt new guilt run over him. Father looked defeated. He hadn’t meant to do this. He had wanted to bond with his father. He had wanted to make him proud. It was Elliot that he…

He bowed his head, he had messed everything up, hadn’t he? 

He quickly pulled away from his father and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him. He refused to let his father see him cry. 

-

Tim whined as Bruce whistled for Dick and him to fall in line beside him. Dick was quick to come to his heel, but Tim didn’t. He was hesitant to follow orders when every time he did he was scolded for it. He waited under the kitchen table, which smelled like Jason and made him more upset. Jason was a big brother to him, and he could see how frantic Dick was at losing him. Bruce bent down and said a few things to him. He seemed to understand Tim needed to sit this one out. Bruce looked torn, but petted his head and went out the door after Tommy, Dick at his side. 

He should go and help. Jason was out there all alone. He got up, but Bruce was already gone. He whined. Now felt guilty, he shouldn’t have been so self-absorbed. 

It was all the little human’s fault. He had shut Jason out and scolded Tim for no reason. It wasn’t fair. 

But then he remembered what Dick had said, about the human being afraid like he was when he first came to live with Bruce and Tommy and Dick and Jason. He had lashed out too because Jason had hurt his feelings. Tim hadn’t done anything to Damian, but maybe Damian hurt all the same. It didn’t make it right, but maybe it explained it a bit… 

The only way to make it right was to find Jason. 

Tim scratched at the door of Damian’s den. The door very quickly opened. Damian’s eyes and cheeks were red, and wet. Tim padded away from him and went to where the leashes were kept. He got his and took it to Damian. When the boy didn’t take it from him, he went towards the back door and scratched it expectantly. 

-

He looked down at the Border-Collie. It held an air of distain for him, but it looked up at him, waiting, the leash still in his mouth.

“You want to find Jason?” Damian asked. 

Drake—Tim scratched at the door again. He gave Damian a look which probably read something like: open the door you moron. 

After a few moments of hesitation he took the leash and clipped it to the Border-Collie’s collar. 

“I still don’t like you…” He looked down, the dog looked back up at him. He sighed, “Let’s go find him.” 

-

It was dark. The only thing he had to go on was Tim’s nose and the small flashlight Damian carried with him. Tim pulled him along in the darkness as they searched for the Pit Bull.

“I really didn’t mean to do that to him,” Damian told the dog. 

Tim sniffed at the ground and tugged him along. 

“I was just angry. Nothing is how I thought it would be. I know it’s not … it’s not enough. It doesn’t excuse what I’ve done, but I want to make it up to all of you.” 

Tim perked up, looked at Damian and then made him turn right. In the back of the head he thought of how his father wouldn’t like them walking in the countryside in the dark late at night, but he wasn’t going to worry about it. The worst had already happened. Damian needed to fix his mistake, and if Tim was willing to help him…

“I owe you an apology, Drake.”

Tim scratched at his ear.

“… I’m talking to a dog.” 

Tim perked up again and excitedly barked. He pulled Damian forward toward a large bush. Damian shone the light down. Jason.

-

His paws were bloody by the time he gave up. He felt dizzy. The sun was at its height and he was tired and scared. He ran down the stairs. Maybe if he went to Ma Kent. She was a good girl. She would probably open the door for him. He went down the familiar trail to the Kent farm, but his paws hurt. He was remembering the alley again, remembering the loneliness. Being shoved out there at the mercy of the elements, until Bruce came. 

They had locked him outside. They didn’t want him anymore. 

In his pain and misery he forgot that it was Damian that had lured him out. Now in his mind Bruce had taken him by the collar and had forced him out. Tommy had told him he was bad, and to shoo. Dick and Tim were happy without him taking up all the space on the bed, and eating all the treats. They didn’t want him. They didn’t need him. Dick was happy to play with the puppy. Jason was lazy anyway.

His paws hurt.

He whimpered. He didn’t know where he was anymore. The familiar trail wasn’t familiar anymore. He had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He forgot where he had been heading. He found a bush and crawled under it to protect himself and lick his paws. He was no good. 

He was no good at all. 

He uneasily fell asleep and had bad dreams. The scene cemented itself in his mind. Bits of memory from when Tim had first arrived in the house, mixed with Damian. Now his family had outright thrown him out, replaced him with the new puppy human that was Bruce’s real puppy. Everyone was happier. Dick got more treats, and Tim got a home, and Bruce and Tommy had their own puppy to love. Jason just got in the way, so they got rid of him. Told him he should go back to the alley where they found him. 

“Jason! Jason!” 

He snorted and looked up. Tim was excitedly butting his head against Jason’s. It was cold and he was tired and his paws still hurt. 

“Tim?”

“You’re okay! We were worried!” 

“Worried?”

What really happened came flooding back. Getting stuck outside, and panicking and running off to get help. 

“You were worried?” Jason asked.

“Tommy was yelling and Dick was beside himself, and Bruce was very very worried,” Tim confirmed, “And so was I, I thought that kid had lost you for good!” 

“Kid--? WOOF!” Jason tensed. Damian stood a few feet away holding Tim’s leash looking unsure.

“It’s okay,” Tim said, “He helped me find you… I wouldn’t go so far as to say he’s a good boy, but I think he’s sorry.” 

-

The Pit Bull barked angrily making Damian take a step back, but Tim seemed to assure the other dog that it was alright. Slowly Jason crawled out from under the bush, obviously edgy. 

“Here boy, it’s okay,” Damian whispered, “I won’t hurt you.”

Jason growled untrustingly. 

“I’m sorry for what I did. I am. I had heard so many stories about my father, and Mother loves him so much, seeing him happy with another family… one where he didn’t need either of us… it hurt.” Damian carefully held out his hand, and Jason sniffed it. Damian realized how huge he was. Despite being a bit overweight, his muscles rippled, and his mouth was full of teeth. If he went off he could do serious damage, but Damian didn’t back away. “And Elliot—he has an abrasive personality, and he’s completely uncouth… but he tried. I just wanted to make him go away. Now he’s angry and I’m the one that’s leaving… but I suppose I deserve that,” Damian sighed. “I really like animals actually, but you and Drake—Tim, you were symbols of Father and Elliot’s bond… something that I selfishly wanted to destroy. I’m sorry. You can bite me if you want.” 

Jason licked his open palm instead. His posture relaxed and he looked up at Damian expectantly. Shakily, Damian put the extra leash onto the Pit Bull’s collar. 

“Now we just have to find our way home.” 

“Luckily for you, I know the way.” 

Damian turned. Elliot was there, his hands in his pockets, a peaceful look on his face.

-

Tommy would be lying if he said he couldn’t empathise a bit with the kid. His own home life hadn’t been anything near loving. He remembered wishing his parents would get a divorce because they hated each other and made themselves miserable and took it out on him. In turn, he took it out on Bruce who had a happy home life all the time, so yeah. It was a bit of a different story. Damian obviously loved his Mom, and she obviously loved him, but the tensions between father and mother and his father’s partner… yeah. Okay. 

When he was ten, if he had made the mistakes Damian had he probably wouldn’t have risked himself in the dark countryside looking for an injured and potentially dangerous dog. 

And he couldn’t say his hands were clean in everything. Damian was ten, and Tommy hadn’t acted like an adult at all. Yelling at the kid might have felt right, but it hadn’t been right. Being snide and sarcastic and just generally angry only made the kid feel more unwelcome. Tommy was right to be protective of his dogs, but he also should have been a bit more in tune to Damian’s situation as well. 

“I’m willing to just start clean,” Tommy said as they walked through the woods. He carried Jason in his arms so he wouldn’t aggravate his paws. A heavy job but he didn’t expect the kid to do it. Damian obediently held on to his coat so they wouldn’t get separated holding Tim’s leash and the flashlight in his other hand. 

“That easy?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Do we have to like each other?”

“Not unless we mean it.” 

“Alright,” Damian nodded seriously. “But Father is sending me away tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk to your Dad,” He said. “Bruce wants this to work more than anything. He might seem a bit aloof, but he cares a lot.”

“I know, Father is a good man. He tried to keep the peace between us… he was willing to trust me…” Damian’s shoulder’s slumped, “I’m sorry that I disappointed.”

“You can make it up to him.” Tommy spotted the glow of the clinic. “He’s used to accepting apologies, trust me, I know.” 

-

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” Father knelt down holding him by the shoulders. Damian felt mixed emotions at the worry on his face. Grayson was licking Jason’s paws, whining at the other dog’s pain. 

“I apologise, Father.” 

“He had Tim looking after him, he was alright,” Elliot put in, leaning against the doorway watching the scene.

“Tim’s still a puppy,” Bruce glared over Damian’s shoulder.

“He’s a smart puppy,” Elliot shrugged, “So’s your son. He found Jason right away. I only found him because I heard Jason barking. The stuff Timmy’s learning is obviously paying off.” 

“You shouldn’t have gone out alone like that, Damian.”

“I know, Father. But it was my mistake. I needed to help somehow. I realize I’ve not been a good son, but I want to be. I know you’re making me go tomorrow, but I don’t want to go. I like the dogs. Elliot is tolerable, and I want to get to know you.” 

“That’s not…” Bruce began.

“Go on, give him another chance,” Tommy said. He bent down inspecting Jason’s paws. They would be sore, but no infection had set in. “We kept all the other ones after all. An old gentleman cat, a circus dog, a stray, an orphan. Not to mention the extended family with the ninja cat, the yellow hairball that eats my waffles, and the bluebirds that winter in our basement. What’s one more?” 

Bruce smiled.

-

The summer turned out to be a happy one. Damian looked after the dogs when Bruce and Tommy had work, and when they were home they started learning about each other. Tommy and Damian were still prickly, but that’s how they were. Tommy grew fond of the kid, and Damian started trusting him more. Dick was ecstatic to have another human around and was glued to Damian’s side when Bruce wasn’t there. He was determined to teach Damian so that he would grow up properly, which meant lots of fun, lots of playtime. Tim and Damian got along too. It wasn’t uncommon for the Border-Collie to lay his head on Damian’s lap while he was reading or listening to music. They seemed to have a deeper understanding with each other, and they worked well as a team. Damian started going to Tim’s obedience training to learn how to work with the Border-Collie even more. It seemed like, if everything went well, Timmy might grow up to be a rescue dog. 

As for Jason, not a lot changed, except for the new puppy human to look after. He had his family. He had Dick. He was content to snooze on his back under the warm summer sun. He had gained a lot this past year. He knew what he had now. He knew he wouldn’t be left and forgotten. He would protect them all. He was a Good Dog, and as nice as the occasional reassurance was, he didn’t need it anymore. He knew. He was good. His family was good. 

And he was content.

-

“Ugh, what are they doing,” Damian muttered under his breath, looking away from Tommy and Bruce.

“Licking,” the three dogs replied, although the human probably didn’t understand. 

“He doesn’t know what licking is!” Dick said, “We should show him what licking is! Causelickingisgreat.” 

Tim got a sneaky look, and jumped on Damian’s lap, pushing him back on the couch. He licked at the boy’s face eagerly. 

“Stupid dog! I don’t need kisses!” But he didn’t shove him off. There was a tiny bit of laugher in his voice. Dick and Jason jumped on the couch and joined Tim, giving Damian kisses as well.


End file.
